


Talking Dirty

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Bad Scottish Dialect, Can't Keep Your Mouth Shut, Castiel Is Embarrassed, Confessions, Confessions Under the Influence of Magic, Cursed Reader, Curses, Dean Is Proud, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassment, F/F, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hunting gone wrong, Huntress - Freeform, I Hope She At Least Sounds Scottish, I Love You, I'm Trying So Hard, I'm so sorry, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, It's Definitely Requited, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Magic Confessions, POV First Person, Potions, Propositions, Proud Dean, Reader's Confession, Reader-Insert, Rejection, Romance, Rowena Has Feelings, Rowena's Confession, Scottish Character, Sex Offers, Sex Propositions, Talking, The Good Kind of Rejection, Too much information, Truth Curses, Truth Spells, Unrequited Love, Witch Curses, Witch Rowena (Supernatural), Witchcraft, Witches, but it doesn't last long, dirty talking, or so you thought, potty mouth, talking dirty, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader, cursed by a witch to tell the truth, confesses to Rowena how she really feels about her.





	

Being cursed by a witch while on a hunt was nothing new for me.

Having the truth curse cast on me, however, was something completely different.

It was Castiel who found me wandering the streets, yelling at random passersby the first things that came into my mind at the sight of them – which happened to be quite offensive, prompting a few to start a small mob that chased me all the way over to Castiel's car, which provided a safe refuge from the shouting, grocery-throwing people.

The angel was confused, especially after I started saying some rather inappropriate things about my daydreams involving him, his trench coat, and his tie, but after I explained the situation, he was more than willing to help. He called the Winchesters and was told to bring me straight to the bunker. Apparently, they knew just the right person to fix it.

"You know, Castiel, you'd look so much better without that shirt on," I said, hating every word that came out of my mouth.

The angel was visibly uncomfortable, and my constant dirty comments about him, the Winchesters, and even Crowley, comments that even demon Dean would have disapproved of, all the way over to the bunker only made the situation worse.

The moment I walked through the heavy door, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have finally gotten rid of me.

One other person wasn't so lucky.

Sam and Dean greeted me in the hall, beside them a tiny, red-haired figure bearing a sweet smile that was so unlike her usual snide ones.

My heart swelled with delight at the sight of her, my eyes absorbing the every bit of beauty radiating from her gorgeous form. Rowena was dressed in black and red, her attire clinging to her body like it was made specifically for her, the elegant fabric hugging her delicious curves in all the right ways, exactly the way I liked it. Her dark heels made her appear a tad taller, though she was still nowhere near as tall as me.

That only made her more appealing. There was something about her being so tiny that made her all the more delectable.

"Hello, dear," she said, giving me a small wave.

The brothers and Castiel had a rather turbulent past with her; past full of attempted murder and botched spells, all of which seemed to have been forgotten by now after she'd joined them in defeating Amara and helped Dean regain his stolen memories.

I, on the other hand, had no such encounters with the witch. We've exchanged a few snarky comments, but there was nothing to our relationship that could even hint at hostility. I used to bring her food and tea when the Winchesters would capture her, reassuring her that they would release her instead of killing her and promising that I would personally see to it that they do as they'd said, and in turn she'd tell me stories about her life on the run and teach me a few life-saving spells that ended up being quite useful in times of need.

She never even looked at me threateningly, let alone did anything to harm me. She treated me like I treated her, and that was part of the reason I fell in love with her.

I mean, what was not to love?

She was hot, always dressed impeccably, had the best quips, and her hair was the most beautiful reddest red I had ever seen. She could drive me crazy with her voice alone, that accent of hers always a welcome melody to my ears.

I smiled at her, hoping my truth-bound mouth wouldn't reveal something I'd regret later on.

All my hopes and dreams were crushed a mere second later when I meant to say a shy "hi", but what came out was a rather confident: "You look so hot right now."

Rowena raised a curious eyebrow, while Sam and Dean exchanged glances that said this turn of events didn't surprise them as much as it should have. I guess I should have tried harder to hide my true feelings around them.

Not that it would have helped me much right now.

"I mean, you always look hot," I continued, digging myself deeper, "but those colors?" I whistled like Dean did to waitresses when he was drunk. "Damn, girl! You're smokin'!"

A moment of uncomfortable silence ensued, with Sam and Castiel looking back and forth between me and the wall which, for some reason, they found rather interesting, while Dean just grinned at me like a proud older brother.

I expected Rowena to be offended, but she looked rather amused by my comments. Her lips curled into a smirk, eyes looking me up and down the same way mine did her.

"The curse's got ye good, I see," she commented.

"Can you fix it?" Sam inquired.

 _Now_ she looked offended, shooting him a glare that had surely killed before. "Who do ye think ye're talkin' to, Samuel? _Of course_ I can fix it!"

"Do it soon, please," I said, then my mouth went into honesty mode again, spewing out: "Do _me_ soon."

"Temptin', but I'm gonna have to decline," she quipped.

Any other time rejection would have hurt me, but now it was a blessing.

"I can pay you," I offered, immediately regretting it, especially after seeing the look on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm trying, but I can't stop. I don't really mean that."

Only yes, I did. I meant every single thing. I wanted her more than anything in the world. I craved her like a predator craves its prey, desired her in ways I've never desired anyone before.

"I'm not trying to be rude to you, I swear."

"No need to apologize," she told me, then turned back to Sam and Dean. "Ye lads have a private room I could use for the spell?"

"You sure?" Sam asked, taking in the look of pure lust spread across my shame-stricken face.

"Don't ye worry about me, Samuel. She won't hurt me."

"Unless you want me to," I said, sending her a grin and wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Rowena chuckled. "She's harmless."

"She's a hunter," Dean pointed out.

"One who is obviously smitten with me. I'll be fine."

"Okay, fine," Sam gave in, pointing to the end of the hall. "The last one on the left."

"Thank ye."

"Does this mean we get to be alone?" I beamed. "You gonna fuck me?"

"I'm goin' to have to disappoint ye on that one, darlin'."

I pouted, then thought up a compromise. "You can always let me fuck you."

"The answer is still no." She walked over to me, taking me by the forearm. "Come now. Let's fix ye up."

"I come for you all the time!" I said, instantly hating myself for it. "You're so hot. I like to imagine–"

"Please, don't finish that thought," she said, while Dean snorted, prompting Rowena to shoot him a deadly glare.

"I wish I could stop, but I can't," I whined.

"That's what I'm here for, dear," she assured me. "Just relax."

"Relax. Yeah. Sure. I can do that."

I took a deep breath in hopes it would help.

It didn't.

"Y'know, I started watching redhead porn because of you."

Dean grinned like a child at a supermarket. "It's _good,_ isn't it?"

"The best!" I exclaimed, happy to have found someone who shared my interests.

If only those interests remained in the safety of my head.

I could tell Rowena was trying her hardest to ignore my remarks, but there were well hidden traces of discomfort on her face. When this was all over, I told myself, I was going to take her out to dinner and apologize for my vile behavior. Out of everyone, she was the one who least deserved it. She's always been nothing but kind to me, and the things I've said to her today would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Willingly or not, that was no way to treat a person you loved.

She deserved better.

"Your hair…" I took a strand to inspect it, playing with it like a curious kitten. "It's so…"

"Bouncy, I know," she said, smiling as she lead me into the lone room and closed the door behind us.

"Bouncy," I agreed. "I want to grab it and pull it really hard and have you scream my name as I fuck you."

"That is quite an elaborate fantasy," she noticed.

"I thought about it a lot."

"I can see that."

_"A lot."_

"Yes, I gathered that."

"A really, really lot. Like, every day when I'm in the bath and every morning before I get up."

"I get it," she said firmly.

My face fell, tears prickling at my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rowena. I can't stop."

Her expression softened. "I know, dear." She patted my back in comfort. "It's not yer fault."

"Isn't it? I _do_ mean those things. I just don't want to say them out loud. I'm so sorry for being so nasty to you, but everything I said is how I really feel. You're hot. You turn me on. Every time I look at you, the only thing I can think about is how I want to pin you against the nearest wall and have my way with you."

"We all have our desires," she said in a fake casual tone, attempting to remain calm, but I could see that my confession shook her to the core. She put her bag atop the desk and started picking out the ingredients for the spell. "Some of us are better at keepin' them to ourselves than others."

What was that supposed to mean? Was it possible that she felt something for me? Could she have loved me like I loved her?

That's impossible, my sanity said, remembering all those times she'd made it clear she could love nothing and no one, yet my heart swelled with joy at the thought of the possibility that her feelings matched mine.

"So you love me?" I said before I could stop myself – though I doubted it was even worth a try. It would have come out whether I wanted it to or not.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it, either."

She was quick to change the subject. "The potion is ready," she announced. "I just need to cast the incantation."

"You didn't answer my question," I prodded.

"I'm busy."

Yup, she was definitely hiding something. There had to have been more than she was willing to let on. I couldn't blame her. Rowena was an old soul, used to betrayal and solitude. It was only natural that she wanted to hide her vulnerabilities for everyone she'd ever come across had tried to use them against her.

Except for me. I have, and would, never hurt her like that, never used her or abused her. I loved her exactly the way she was, with all her quirks and flaws. I would rather die than do anything to harm her.

My eyes fell upon the lone, dusty bed standing by the wall, and if I were an anime character, they would have morphed into shiny, glittery hearts.

"I wanna handcuff you to this bed," I said, thinking of ways to make her even busier.

"And I want a treasure chest," Rowena deadpanned.

"If I get you one, will you let me handcuff you to the bed?"

"No."

It was worth a try.

"You sound so hot when you speak Latin, you know that?" I said as she began to read from her spell book.

She shot me an amused glance, prompting me to giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush. Which wasn't that far from what I actually was.

"If we had sex, I'd want you to dirty talk me in Latin."

Now this made her chuckle.

"I thought French was the language of love," she commented, putting the book back in her bag as she finished the spell.

I huffed. "I hate French. So overrated."

"Perhaps," she allowed, walking over to me and holding up the potion. "It's done. Ye ready?"

I took it from her, inspecting it. It was purple in color, like potions in movies about evil witches, the only thing missing being the thick, white vapor hovering over the surface. It smelled of honey mixed with mint, an unusual scent I found myself taking quite a liking to.

"Let me just say one more thing before I take this," I said, taking in a deep breath to prepare myself for the confession that would surely cause me issues once this whole honesty thing is done and over with.

Rowena looked reluctant. "I don't think–"

"I'm gonna say it," I cut her off. "I kinda can't stop."

She smiled tightly. "Right. Go on, then, dear."

"I love you, Rowena. I've loved you for… ages, it seems. At first I thought you were just another witch, but once I got to know you I realized you're so much more. I know you've done horrible things, but so have I. So has everyone. I love you in spite of everything. I don't care what you've done or what you'll do in the future. I really don't. All I care about is you. You're so hot and sweet and perfect and sexy and I can't help wanting you in ways I really shouldn't. You're it for me. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I needed you to know."

With that I brought the potion to my lips, gulping the entirety of it down in one go.

I expected seizures or lights flickering or my body twisting into unnatural positions like bodies of possessed people did in exorcism movies, but in actuality, I felt nothing. The potion tasted sweet, reminding me of those tiny multivitamin juices my mom used to buy me when I was a kid, and a small pang of nostalgia clenched at my heart, but other than that, nothing.

Swallowing a huge lump that formed in my throat, I looked up to face Rowena once more. A look of fear crossed my features, slowly taken over by embarrassment. My cheeks flushed deep, bright red, matching the ruby hanging around her neck. What have I done? How could I have said all those things, out loud, to her face, all at once? How could I have even thought of such things?

Against my expectations, Rowena looked rather calm. Too calm for someone who'd just been professed love for by their friend.

"Rowena, I…"

She held up a hand. "Ye don't have to say anythin'."

"I really do." Though, I thought, I've probably said enough. "Like, a lot."

"Ye really don't," she insisted. "I–"

"I'm sorry," I cut her off.

The red of my cheeks brightened, as did my shame, and I started waving my hands around in wild gestures.

"I shouldn't have said any of that. I really do," I gulped, choking on my words, _"love_ you, and I… I think you're hot and sweet and so fucking sexy, but I should've kept it to myself. You and I… we're friends. I'm not gonna ask for any favors or try to guilt you into anything. I know it – _we_ – can never happen and it's fine. I'm okay with that. Can we, please, just act like nothing happened? We don't ever have to mention it again. _Ever._ I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Lose me?" She looked genuinely surprised. "Darlin', what makes ye think I wanna leave ye?"

Confusion washed over my face as my heartbeat fastened, loudly thudding against my chest. Was it possible that I was right? That she really did feel something for me?

It couldn't be!

Rowena was a lovely creature, full of hidden depths and raw beauty, but she wasn't one to fall _in_ love.

Was she?

"I'll admit, yer words took me aback a wee bit, but what ye said isn't exactly one-sided," she admitted. I could tell it took all of her willpower to get the words to leave her trembling lips. "When I met ye, I thought ye were like any other hunter. But ye've shown me kindness. Ye've stood by me when everyone else'd abandoned me, taken care of me when I've most needed ye. Remember when ye brought me tea when Samuel imprisoned me? That was when I started growing fond of ye."

I remembered that day very well. I'd told Sam it wasn't fair to trick her like that, to just leave her all alone in a damp room, but he'd insisted it was for the best. So I'd brought her a cup of tea and engaged in small talk as I'd sipped on my own cup, adamant in keeping her company. My first impression of her wasn't great, but seeing her caged up like that, all alone and miserable, made me feel bad for her. Nobody deserved to be treated like that, not even wicked witches such as her.

She'd praised my tea, and I'd started visiting her more often, bringing food and drinks. I'd talked to her, listened to what she'd had to say, something, according to her stories, not that many people had bothered to do. It was then that I'd started noticing her softer side, one she'd done her best to keep from the outside world. She'd stopped being attractive just on the outside – I'd began to see internal beauty matching the external one, and it didn't take long for me to fall in deep.

Even when she'd freed herself and cursed Castiel; even when she'd fallen for Lucifer, and later on joined Amara, that kind side of hers had never left my mind. Whenever I'd see her do something bad, I'd think of the Rowena only I had had the privilege of meeting – the girl who'd had nothing, but wanted everything; the girl betrayed by everyone she'd ever trusted; the girl who'd deserved so much better, yet had been refused a chance to prove herself.

In those few months I'd thought her dead, it felt as though my entire world had crumbled down and shattered into millions of pieces like fragile glass.

Seeing her again had brought me the greatest joy.

And now, saying those things to her brought everything back. The pain of losing her was real once again as dark thoughts flooded my mind, images of her angry face, of her back, of the door being slammed in my face flashing before my eyes.

To hear that she had feelings for me felt unreal. I expected for the fantasy to shatter at any moment, to be shaken awake into a cruel reality where I was alone and she went far away and wanted nothing to do with me anymore.

Lucky for me, this happened to be my reality. And in this one, Rowena was far from finished with me.

"Ye're a sweet girl, Y/N. I'm glad ye took the first step, even if ye were cursed, because I would've never been able to say this otherwise."

She sent me one of her rare warm smiles that could melt the coldest of hearts, one of those kind ones that made me fall for her.

"It's still not easy for me to admit this, but…" She swallowed, taking a breath to compose herself. "I love ye."

For a moment I've been waiting for for years, my response was a rather stupid: "You what?"

Rowena thinned her lips. "I love ye."

I blinked, still in shock.

"Shall I say it one more time?"

"No, it's fine," I said quickly, my breathing fastening. "I got it. I think."

To quote Castiel: I don't got it.

Rowena observed me, eyes trailing up and down my body before finally locking back with mine. "Say somethin'," she told me, visibly shaken by my reaction, frightened of what was to come.

"I…"

What was I supposed to say?

How does one acknowledge, in words, that their wildest dreams had just come true and their insides felt like they were on fire and their heart was beating so fast it could explode?

How does one put a storm of stirring emotions that arose suddenly, all at the same time, and burned in their head like wildfire, in words?

Instead of trying to come up with a good response, I said: "Can I kiss you?"

Rowena's beautiful smile widened. "Of course ye can!"

I pulled her to me, crashing my lips into hers. She tasted delicious, like fresh strawberries in the heart of Spring, sour around the edges, but sweet in her core. I've kissed plenty of people before – men _and_ women – but none could compare to the perfection that was her. I wasn't certain whether it was her magic or nature, but the way she moved, hungered, claimed made my legs turn into jelly, my knees wobbling under the intense pressure of her kiss.

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I brought her closer, deepening the kiss. She was an experienced lover, and that was exactly what I needed – someone to lead, to take control and bring me to the very edge of absolute pleasure I so desperately craved.

"That was…" I whispered as we parted, both gasping for breath,

Rowena chuckled. "Intense."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You're very good at this."

"Ye're not so bad, yerself," she teased.

"I can be even better if you teach me."

She raised on her tiptoes and pressed her forehead against mine. "So ye wouldn't be opposed to this turnin' into somethin' more?"

"Are you kidding me?" My hands reached for hers, our fingers entwining into gentle knots. "I'd want nothing more."

She sighed in relief. "Good."

I pulled on a small smile. "Thank you, Rowena."

"What for?"

"Removing the curse."

"It was nothin', darlin'."

"I appreciate it."

"I know ye do. Kiss me again, will ye? Let us seal this deal."

Without another word, I did as she asked, immersing myself into the warmth of her lips.

I finally got my girl, I thought, my insides burning with delight like a thousand eternal fires. After years of wanting her, Rowena was mine. Who would have thought all I had to do was dirty talk her under a curse?

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my friend Janice! I always go to her for grammar help, and she's really done a lot for me in regards to this story. Thank you for being patient and putting up with my constant grammar-related inquiries. You’re the best!


End file.
